Stories and Bonds that Changed the World
by emgoalie
Summary: The summer before 4th year 7 books are sent to the Burrow. The books are from Harry's 7 years. What will the books reveal and how will it change the future? I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Relationships: Harry/Bill/Draco/Theo OFC/Charlie/Fred/George Hermione/Ron Ginny/Blaise Lily/James/Severus Sirius/Remus

Summary: The summer before 4th year 7 books are sent to the Burrow. The books are from Harry's 7 years. What will the books reveal and how will it change the future? Join our heroes as they read the first book.

**Prologue**

Harry woke up slowly luxuriating in the feeling of being allowed to sleep in. Normally the Dursleys would not allow that but since had got home three days before things had changed. This may have been due to the fact that he told them about Sirius. Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs a light flashed and when he looked up he was in the burrow. He was in the living room of the Burrow with the entire Weasley family sitting there.

Harry looked around himself. He saw Sirius and Remus were seated next to him. Fred, George, and Ginny were seated next to each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated next to each other and on the other side was Percy and two men Harry did not recognize. Next to them sat Ron and Hermione with young woman Harry didn't know. Then there was Professor McGonagall and Snape. Next to them were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Theo Nott. Then, finally a group of people that Harry had never met. There was a young girl who looked to be about the same age as Harry and six boys. Two who looked to be the same age as the Weasley twins and the other two the same age as the girl.

The group was seated around the coffee table and on the coffee table were seven books. Sirius came up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing pup?" Sirius asked.

"Fine Siri." Harry answered. "Why am I here and how did I get here?"

Mrs. Weasley answered, "Well, as we were finishing breakfast this morning the books appeared with a note." Pointing at the books on the table. "The note was addressed to the Weasley family."

"What does it say?"

Sirius handed the letter to Harry so that Harry could read it.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_You will notice the books we sent. These are books about Harry's life. They need to be read. Hopefully by reading these books you will be able to change the outcome. The first three books have already happened. The rest are what will happen. Once everyone is here time will stop and wards will pop up. These wards are for your protection and also to prevent anyone inside the wards from using magic. The books are charmed. They must be read in order. You cannot skip anything Harry. Also you cannot cheat and read ahead. They must be read in order and completely through. As you read the names that must be here they will appear._

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Blaise Zambini_

_Theodore Nott_

_Coventina Ambrosius_

_Bloodguard: Diandre Gann, Alger Gann, Eamon Eryl, Garron Eryl_

_And of course Harry Potter_

_From the Future_

Harry looked up at the room and then met Sirius's eyes. "I think I am going to pass."

"You can't pup we are stuck in here until the books are done."

"Can we at least skip the first three books since they already happen and they are not important?"

"Harry", Hermione said, "We can't skip it has to be read in order."

"Mr. Potter," sneered Snape, "One would think you didn't want us to know about your life. Afraid we will see how spoiled you were."

Harry glared at Snape, "What would know you about my life? Besides my life is private and I don't want people to know about it."

"Trust me Potter, none of us are interested in hearing about your life." sneered Draco. "Besides you are the Boy- who- lived. I bet you were even more spoiled than me."

Ron, Hermione and the twins exchanged worried glances that Remus noticed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what they found.

"This is pointless," said Sirius, "We have to read them so enough."

"Fine", grumped Harry, "So who is everyone?"

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the two redheads Harry didn't know and introduced them as the two oldest Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie. Sirius pointed to the woman next to him and introduced her as Tonks who was his cousin. Then the young girl who no one seemed to know spoke up. Her name was Coventina Ambrosias and she was the same age as Harry, then she introduced her friends. Their names were Diandre Gann, Alger Gann, Eamon Eryl, and Garron Eryl. Diandre and Eamon were the older boys and were the same age as the Weasley twins and Alger and Garron were the same age as Harry. Coventina had long blue, black hair that had waves in it and sapphire eyes. Diandre and Alger had brown hair and green eyes and Eamon and Garron had blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Once the introductions were over they decided to start reading. Bill offered to go first.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to take out most of the book parts. Hopefully this will keep the story up. I own only my characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings.**

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**

Bill cleared his voice and began reading.

**"… Because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Nonsense, What nonsense?" said Sirius.

"Mr. Potter, why is your aunt involved in this story?" asked Snape.

Harry just looked at him and said, "I am sure it will be explained."

**"The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

"Just goes to show how delusional they are", Harry muttered.

Bill looked at Harry then went back to reading.

**"… Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

"That's ok Lily didn't want to see you either", snarled Snape.

Harry looked at him in shock at that.

**"The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street."**

"You would think they murdered people", said Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

"To them what Mum and Dad did was worse", Harry said sadly.

**"This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"A child like what?" shouted Sirius and Remus.

**"…his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"What a horrible child!" said Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall in disgust.

**"…He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"I can't believe they actually encourage that behavior." Said Mr. Weasley. All the children exchanged looks of disgust.

**"…It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"I know who it is", Sirius and Remus chortled.

"It's Aunt Minnie", Harry exclaimed. Professor McGonagall looked at the three men with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. The twins looked at the four with interest and something that looked like understanding.

**"…cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"They can if they are an animagus," Sirius whispered to Harry.

**"… Large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a glance of annoyance and there was pity inRon and Hermione's eyes as well.

**"Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion."**

"Why is he so surprised by people wearing cloaks?" Draco asked.

Hermione answered him in a lecturing tone, "Because muggles haven't worn cloaks in several hundreds of years."

"Oh that's stupid", sneered Draco. Hermione just looked at him with a raised brow that was scarily familiar. Harry just shook his head. He personally didn't mind the robes, but he liked muddle clothing for everyday wear.

**"…why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!"**

"Yeah the nerve of him," yelled the twins.

**"… Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills."**

"It's amazing how far muggles go to ignore strange happenings", said Hermione.

"And he knows about magic", laughed Harry. They shared a glance before shaking their heads. The others looked confused.

**"… He yelled at five different people."**

"Only five. I would have thought it would be more," Harry snarled. Remus, Sirius, and Severus looked uneasy at that. Severus couldn't help but think he was wrong about Potter.

**"…when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk…"**

"Oh my goodness it's the apocalypse," Harry said, "He walked." "I can't believe he walked anywhere." Then Harry muttered under his breath, "I thought the only time he moved when he was coming after me."

Only Remus heard him thanks to his extremely sharp hearing and gave Harry a sharp look.

**"…across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

"Oh that makes sense," Harry said.

**"…clutching a large doughnut in a bag,"**

"Wow, only one," the twins and Ron asked.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley said sounding mad.

**"…that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead."**

"YES", Harry shouted causing everyone to give him a strange look. Severus looked surprised and worried at that.

**"Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it."**

"To bad, he is still alive", muttered Harry. However, everyone heard him and looked at each other in surprise and worry. Harry had a temper but he normally got along with people well enough. He had never even wished for Snape or Malfoy's deaths.

**"...no, he was being stupid."**

"Finally he admits…"

"How stupid he is." The twins said grinning at each other.

**"Potter wasn't such an unusual name."**

"Yes it is", Draco muttered.

"Not in the muggle world", Harry and Hermione answered.

**"…he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry."**

**"He doesn't even know your name," Hermione said furious. Ron leaned away from her looking suddenly terrified.**

"I'm not sure he does to this day." Muttered Harry. The adults heard him and looked at each other in dismay. Severus was realizing that he was completely wrong. Now he wanted to know how much.

"**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold."**

"Yes I can see it now…"

"Harvey Potter," smirked the twins.

**"… If he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks..."**

"A sister like what?" said Snape angrily, "Lily was the best person."

Everyone except for McGonagall, Remus and Sirius looked at him strangely.

"Well your sister is horrible so you can't talk," Harry muttered. Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely. Ron asked, "Harry, is that…"

"Yes", Harry interrupted. The adults looked confused. While Ron sniggered.

"**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell."**

Harry looked shocked, "I didn't think he actually knew that word." The adults shared another look of dismay. Something was wrong.

"And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."

"His arms actually fit around him?" said the twins, Ron, and Harry in shock.

The adults looked at the four in astonishment.

**"…which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination."**

The Weasley adults, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus were all horrified and angry at that. "How can you not believe in imagination?" Remus growled.

**"He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly."**

"Not going to work," Harry, Remus and Sirius said together.

**"The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look."**

Those that knew who the cat was shuddered all having been on the receiving end of that look before.

**"Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered."**

"No but it is normal for Minnie," Harry and Sirius said. McGonagall gave them a look and they sniggered in response.

**"… Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!")."**

**"Are you serious, this is there parenting style," Mrs. Weasley screeched. "It's horrible, they should be arrested."**

**"…It's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.""**

"Everyone went way overboard, even the muggles noticed," McGonagall sniffed in disdain.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"It's a great name," Sirius and Remus said together. Harry gave them a brilliant smile and a hug.

**"…if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it."**

"Related to a pair of what, the adults said angrily.

**"…he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was."**

"I wish he wasn't," Harry muttered.

**"…This man's name was Albus Dumbledore."**

"Dumbledore," the adults said happily. Harry and Coventina snorted in almost perfect unison then looked at each other in shock.

**"He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known.""**

Harry, Sirius, and Remus laughed at that.

**"He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.""**

The adults all looked shock. Harry however, shouted "AUNT MINNIE." This made the adults even more surprised. McGonagall simply smiled at Harry and he returned the smile.

**"…for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.""**

All of the people flinched except: Harry, Remus, Sirius, and surprisingly Coventina and her four boys.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because he is too noble to use them," Mrs. Weasley said. Again Harry and Coventina snorted both muttering, "Yeah right." At that the adults looked at them like they wanted to ask. Bill quickly began reading again.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The children all made faces of disgust at that.

**"… You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Sirius pulled Harry into his lap and Remus moved closer to cuddle him.

**"…The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

Harry clutched Sirius harder. The adults and children all bowed their heads in respect.

**"Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

McGonagall, and Remus both looked like there were going to start crying.

**"…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry thought to himself, _he does to know_.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed at that. "What?" asked Sirius. Harry answered, "Hagrid never could keep a secret."

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"What!" yelled Sirius, Remus and Snape. Harry looked confused.

Sirius seeing Harry's look said, "You were never meant to go to your aunt. Your mother knew how much she hated magic."

"Oh", Harry said in comprehension, "That makes a lot more sense than me being sent there because they are family and it's what my parents would have wanted."

"Mr. Potter, I find myself wanting to know how they treated you." Snape asked inquiringly. Harry just looked at him then looked away. The adults exchanged a look of worry at this. Ron and Hermione however, looked angry. They knew some of what Harry went through at those people's house but, they would never tell. However, even they didn't know the true extent of what happened.

**"… I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"He still does that" Harry snorted in disgust.

**"…She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."**

The children all looked disgusted at the thought. Harry especially looked a little green.

**"… and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"My motorcycle," Sirius crowed. The he looked at Remus, "Remind me to get to back from him." Remus nodded to say he would.

**"In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets."**

"That is an apt description of Hagrid though it does seem to make him scarier than he is", Hermione said in surprise.

**"I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."**

"To much information," the twins said together.

**"Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog."**

"I am insulted," Sirius said looking annoyed.

**"… Took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two."**

"He left you on the porch in the middle of the night in November, with only a note in explanation," Mrs. Weasley said looking furious. Harry just nodded and curled further into Sirius.

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"I am going to need," Harry muttered into Sirius's shoulder so no one heard him.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

They decided they would read this chapter and two more then would stop lunch. Ron grumbled until Molly passed around snacks for everyone. She smiled slightly, "Who would like to read?"

"I will," Remus said.

"**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment." **

Sirius and Remus growled, absolutely furious.

"…**first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches."**

"Pup when was Dudley's birthday," Sirius asked dangerously.

"Um… late May." The adults looked furious.

"…**but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting."**

"That would be like if Crabbe led our group," Draco asked?

Harry nodded and Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"**Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school."**

"No your not," the children said. Harry just looked at them with a raised an eyebrow.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." **

"Harrykins, where is this cheek," the twins asked.

"Some where you two can't corrupt it," Harry answered cheekily. The children and adults laughed while the twins pouted.

**"Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said."**

"You probably didn't have to run. I doubt he would have figured it." Coventina said.

"Alright that's it, why do you seem to understand so well what I went through?" Harry asked. She gave him a sad smile and seemed to be debating whether to tell them or not. She took a deep breath, "I too was placed with muggles. My parents died in the war though they were neutral. I was placed with my mother's older sister. However, my aunt had been disowned by grandfather due to her violence and lack of magic and her and my mother hated each other. They hadn't actually seen each other since my mother was twelve. I was placed there by Dumbledore instead of with my uncle who my mother loved and who would have been better equipped to handle a magical child. Anyways, my family was pretty abusive. I wasn't beaten as bad as you were but I had so many chores I was often up until midnight to finish it. I don't think I slept more than 4 hours a night until I turned eleven. I also had two older cousins, they were fraternal twins. My male cousin wasn't so bad but my female cousin was horrible. She was like a female version of Dudley. Fat, stupid, and her parents' little angel. I decided to go to Beaubatons instead of Hogwarts because of Dumbledore. There I met my four friends. The summer after my first year I found my uncle and he has raised me since then but I understand how you feel."

The revelation silenced the people. Charlie, Fred, and George looked furious. George gave in to the feelings. He got up and went over to her, picked her up, and took her back to the couch he was sitting on and pulled her into his lab. She was stiff for a minute then relaxed and hid her face in his chest.

"**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years."**

Remus looked horrified at what she had done to the chocolate. Sirius and Harry just laughed at his expression.

"**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life."**

"That's terrible," McGonagall sniffed.

Coventina looked up and with a mischievous smile said, "How's that different from what we do. You give us wands then just let us go at it."

The children laughed at the offended expression on McGonagall's face. George looked at her with pride. She arched her brow at him and just smirked.

"**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh."**

Nobody had any control this time. They all burst out laughing. George stopped laughing and smiled blindingly listening to Coventina's laugh. He looked at her, "We need to come up with a nickname for you. No offense but your name is a mouthful." She smiled at him, "Call me Tina like my friends do." The four boys nodded in agreement.

**"The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water."**

All of the females wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"And there is Lily's cheek," Severus said, smiling slightly.

**"Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue."**

"What?" gasped Severus, "You actually know how to not argue?" Harry glared at him as the adults all laughed. Minerva especially, was happy to see this new side of Severus. She had been worried about him as he had gotten more and more depressed since Lily's death.

**"...like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably."**

All of the pranksters burst out laughing.

**""Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper."**

"WHAT?" the twins shouted. Then proceeded to pretend to faint.

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

"All better," the twins woke up.

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

Sirius and Remus growled.

**"...****A letter for Harry."**

All the children cheered except for Tina, Diandre, Alger, Eamon, and Garron.

**"****No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?"**

"Only over half of the Wizarding World," shouted the children.

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Harry turned to McGonagall. "How did you not notice the address on the envelope?"

McGonagall blushed and looked away. "The letters are addressed by a self-addressing quill. We do not look at them. We used to but when Dumbledore became headmaster he insisted that it was an invasion of privacy."

They all frowned in consternation and worry.

"**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink."**

"Why is the ink green?" Ron asked.

"Aunt Minnie's favorite color is green," Harry said giggling at Ron's face.

"How do you know that Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked.

Harry laughed, "You always wear green robes and you always write in green on our papers. You also write on the boards in green."

They all laughed at her face. She looked shocked which then turned into a fond smile that she directed at Harry. She got up and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry I didn't fight him more. I figured I would find an alternative and then go to him as I know hard it is to change his mind. I have never forgiven him for leaving you there and after everything I have heard, I am not sure I can ever trust him again." Harry smiled and relaxed in her hold. "I never blamed you, I love you Aunt Minnie."

"I love you too little one."

Everyone was confused at the closeness they portrayed.

"Harry's grandmother was my best friend. I was godmother and aunt to James and that transferred to Harry." They nodded.

**"...coat of arms; a lion..."**

All of the present and past Gryffindors cheered.

**"...an eagle..."**

There was light clapping from everyone.

**"...a badger..."**

Tonks cheered.

**"...and a snake..." **

The Slytherins politely clapped.

**"...surrounding a large letter H."**

"HOGWARTS," everyone except for Tina, Diandre, Eamon, Alger, and Garron yelled.

**"****"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke."**

The pranksters all sweat dropped at that. "Horrible joke," Sirius and Remus muttered looking disgusted.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

"Oh no," Hermione moaned, "Why didn't you open it in the hall?"

"I was ten, Hermione, I didn't think it through." Harry retorted.

**"...when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon."**

Remus, Sirius and Severus all growled angrily. The rest looked furious. The receiving of a Hogwarts letter was a very big deal in a magical child's life and to see it taken away made them angry.

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Temper, temper, Harry," teased Sirius.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"So dramatic," snorted the twins.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Drama Queen," Ginny, Hermione, and Tina muttered.

**Harry didn't move.**

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"And that ladies and gentleman is the temper from Lily Potter nee Evans passed on to her only heir. May Merlin have mercy on your souls," Severus said like an announcer. Everyone stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. Fred fell on the floor he was laughing so hard.

**"...scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall..."**

Bill, Draco, and Theo had, had it. They got up and walked over to Harry who was still in Sirius's lap. They each pulled him into a huge hug before allowing him to sit back down. At the same time, Fred, Charlie, and George all noticed that Tina had flinched. They knew she was remembering her own childhood. They pulled her into a big group cuddle and stayed that way.

**"...Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor."**

"Of course her won," Harry muttered, "He is four times my size."

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Now why would we want to do that?" Lucius sneered.

**"...we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

At that the adults lost it. Harry looked at them really confused wondering why they were so worked up. Remus noticed the look. "Trying to stamp out magic is really dangerous. If you are lucky you retain your magic. If not you could lose control of it completely and become very dangerous. Otherwise you lose your magic. If you lost control you could have become very dangerous, killing your relatives or yourself. At best you would have lost your magic. Basically you cut yourself from your core and it usually kills you. We are lucky you are still alive." Harry turned pale at that and looked at Tina. They shared a look of understanding and disgust. _Dumbledore._

**"...he visited Harry in his cupboard."**

"He fit?" Ron asked in wonder and a bit of horror.

"No, just his head," Harry answered.

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"No it wasn't, it had his cupboard on it." yelled Hermione. Harry sniggered and she glared at him.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

Hermione blushed understanding why he sniggered.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders**

Ron shuddered and the twins laughed at him.

**"...we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"HE HAD A SECOND BEDROOM WHILE YOU WERE IN A CUPBOARD! HORRIBLE, NASTY, NO GOOD PEOPLE!" Molly and Sirius screamed.

**"...****I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

"Horrible child," the women muttered looking absolutely disgusted.

**Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Tina and Severus looked at him understanding why he felt like that.

**"There's another one! Mr. H. Potter, the Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"Why would he do that if he wanted to read it?" Diandre and Eamon asked.

"Cause he is extremely stupid." Harry answered.

**"...Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind."**

"Practicing for the troll Harry," Ron sniggered. Harry just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Troll, what troll?" Sirius demanded. Harry blushed and looked away.

"You will see," was all he would say.

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh no, not one of your plans," Hermione and Ron moaned as Harry glared at them.

"What's wrong with his plans?" Sirius asked.

"They never go the way they should. He is brilliant thinking on his feet but planning is not his forte." They answered.

Sirius sniggered, "It was the same with your father. His plans were the ones that always got us caught. It was Remus's plans that we got away with."

McGonagall gasped looking betrayed. "I thought you were the good one Mr. Lupin."

"Only compared to who I hung out with, compared to others, nope not really."

**"Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!"**

"Please let it be your uncle," all of the pranksters prayed.

**"****Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face." **

Everyone cheered then sobered. How much trouble would Harry be in?

**"Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot."**

"Not going to work." The children said.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon,**

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco mumbled.

**"He hummed "Tiptoe through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises."**

"That's it, he's lost it." Yelled Alger and the twins in fear.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement."**

"Only the entire Wizarding World." The children yelled. Harry looked really confused.

"Did people actually write to me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"Then why did I never get any?" Harry asked.

Tina scowled, "My guess is Dumbledore put up a mail barrier to reroute your mail so you wouldn't get it. You should check at Gringotts after this is all over." Harry nodded then turned back to Remus.

**"...but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one."**

Hermione laughed at him. He blushed, "Seeker instincts."

**"Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall." **

Sirius and Remus growled again.

**"He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue."**

"Why dangerous? I feel like it would be more ridiculous," Garron asked. Harry shrugged.

**"Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this."**

"Completely mental," Charlie muttered.

**"They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day." **

"That's not breakfast," Molly yelled furiously.

**"The woman stared."**

"DO something," Hermione yelled.

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"**

"Daddy has been mad for a long time," Tina snarked.

**"...Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday."**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The children called. Harry just shook his head.

**"...a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks."**

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. They were going to spoil him rotten on his birthday. Lots and lots of presents. Sirius pulled Harry even closer into himself.

**"Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there."**

"That doesn't sound safe at all," muttered McGonagall.

**"Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas."**

"That is not food," Molly said horrified. She went and grabbed a cookie and passed it to Harry.

**"Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all."**

"So pessimistic," Theo teased.

**"Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket."**

"That's it," Sirius said, "As soon as this is over we are going to St. Mungo's. You are going to get looked at and we are going to have a report written up and filed to get rid of your relatives."

Fudge cleared his throat, "Do that and go to Gringotts. I will ensure it is taken care of. If it turns out Dumbledore does more we may be able to get him as well as your relatives. If nothing else I will do my utmost to ensure you never have to go back. And seeing you with Mr. Black, I believe you that he is innocent. He obviously cares about you very much. Though I will have to wait till the third book and until we get out of here but I think if he agrees to see a healer, he should be able to gain custody."

Harry beamed at him in happiness while Sirius pulled him close.

**"...wondering where the letter writer was now."**

"I was in my office worrying about you." McGonagall said.

**He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"Not sure if that is pessimism or optimism," muttered Daric.

**"...when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow."**

"Nice idea," praised Severus.

**"...maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him..."**

"Do it, do it," said the pranksters.

"**BOOM."**

Everyone jumped at how loud Remus was.

"**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in."**

"And that is the end of that chapter." Remus said.

Molly nodded, "Two more chapters then we will have lunch."

McGonagall came over to Harry and gave him a hug. "You will never have to go back there if I have anything to say about it." Harry nodded and smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE**

They decided they would read this chapter and one more then would stop lunch. Ron grumbled until Molly passed around snacks for everyone. She smiled slightly, "Who would like to read?"

"I will," Remus said.

"**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment." **

Sirius and Remus growled, absolutely furious.

"…**first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches."**

"Pup when was Dudley's birthday," Sirius asked dangerously.

"Um… late May." The adults looked furious.

"…**but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting."**

"That would be like if Crabbe led our group," Draco asked?

Harry nodded and Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"**Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school."**

"No your not," the children said. Harry just looked at them with a raised an eyebrow.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." **

"Harrykins, where is this cheek," the twins asked.

"Some where you two can't corrupt it," Harry answered cheekily. The children and adults laughed while the twins pouted.

**"Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said."**

"You probably didn't have to run. I doubt he would have figured it." Coventina said.

"Alright that's it, why do you seem to understand so well what I went through?" Harry asked. She gave him a sad smile and seemed to be debating whether to tell them or not. She took a deep breath, "I too was placed with muggles. My parents died in the war. However, they were neutral. I was placed with my mother's older sister. However, my aunt had been disowned by grandfather and her and my mother hated each other. They hadn't actually seen each other since my mother was ten. I was placed there by Dumbledore instead of with my uncle. My family was pretty abusive. I wasn't beaten as bad as you were but I had so many chores I was often up until midnight to finish it. I don't think I slept more than 4 hours a night until I turned eleven. I also had two older cousins, they were fraternal twins. My male cousin wasn't so bad but my female cousin was horrible. She was like a female version of Dudley. Fat, stupid, and her parents' little angel. I decided to go to Beaubatons instead of Hogwarts because of Dumbledore. There I met my four friends. The summer after my first year I found my uncle and he has raised me since then but I understand how you feel."

The revelation silenced the people. Charlie, Fred, and George looked furious. George gave in. He got up and went over to her, picked her up, and took her back to the couch he was sitting on and pulled her into his lab. She was stiff for a minute then relaxed and hid her face in his chest.

"**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years."**

Remus looked horrified at what she had done to the chocolate. Sirius and Harry just laughed at his expression.

"**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life."**

"That's terrible," McGonagall sniffed.

Coventina looked up and with a mischievous smile said, "How's that different from what we do. You give us wands then just let us go at it."

The children laughed at the offended expression on McGonagall's face. George looked at her with pride. She arched her brow at him and just smirked.

"**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh."**

Nobody had any control this time. They all burst out laughing. George stopped laughing and smiled blindingly listening to Coventina's laugh. He looked at her, "We need to come up with a nickname for you. No offense but your name is a mouthful." She smiled at him, "Call me Tina like my friends do." The four boys nodded in agreement.

**"The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water."**

All of the females wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"And there is Lily's cheek," Severus said, smiling slightly.

**"Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue."**

"What?" gasped Severus, "You actually know how to not argue?" Harry glared at him as the adults all laughed. Minerva especially, was happy to see this new side of Severus. She had been worried about him.

**"...like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably."**

All of the pranksters burst out laughing.

**""Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper."**

"WHAT?" the twins shouted. Then proceeded to pretend to faint.

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

"All better," the twins woke up.

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

Sirius and Remus growled.

**"...**** a letter for Harry."**

The children cheered all except for Tina, Diandre, Alger, Eamon, and Garron.

**"****No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would?"**

"Only over half of the Wizarding World," shouted the children.

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Harry turned to McGonagall. "How did you not notice the address on the envelope."

McGonagall blushed and looked away. "The letters are addressed by a self-addressing quill. We do not look at them. We used to but when Dumbledore became headmaster he insisted that it was an invasion of privacy."

They all frowned in consternation and worry.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.**

"Why is the ink green?"Ron asked.

"Aunt Minnie's favorite color is green," Harry said giggling at Ron's face.

"How do you know that Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked.

Harry laughed, "You always wear green robes and you always write in green on our papers. You also write on the boards in green."

They all laughed at her face. She looked shocked which then turned into a fond smile that she directed at Harry. She got up and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry I didn't fight him more. I figured I would find an alternative and then go to him as I know hard it is to change his mind. I have never forgiven him for leaving you there and after everything I have heard, I am not sure I can ever trust him again." Harry smiled and relaxed in her hold. "I never blamed you, I love you Aunt Minnie."

"I love you too little one."

Everyone was confused at the closeness they portrayed.

"Harry's grandmother was my best friend. I was godmother and aunt to James and that transferred to Harry." They nodded.

**"...coat of arms; a lion,..."**

All of the present and past Gryffindors cheered.

**"... an eagle,..."**

There was light clapping from everyone.

**"... a badger,..."**

Tonks cheered.

**"...and a snake..." **

The Slytherins politely clapped.

**"...surrounding a large letter H."**

HOGWARTS, everyone except for Tina, Diandre, Eamon, Alger, and Garron yelled.

**"****"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke."**

The pranksters all sweat dropped at that. "Horrible joke," Sirius and Remus muttered looking disgusted.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

Oh no," Hermione moaned, "Why didn't you open it in the hall?"

"I was ten, Hermione, I didn't think it through." Harry retorted.

**"...when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon."**

Remus, Sirius and Severus all growled angrily.

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Temper, temper, Harry," teased Sirius.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"So dramatic," snorted the twins.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"Drama Queen," Ginny, Hermione, and Tina muttered.

**Harry didn't move.**

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"And that ladies and gentleman is the temper from Lily Potter nee Evans passed on to her only heir. May Merlin have mercy on your souls." Severus said like an announcer. Everyone stared at him in shock before bursting out laughing. Freed fell on the floor he was laughing so hard.

**"...scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall,..."**

Bill, Draco, and Theo had, had it. They got up and walked over to Harry who was still in Sirius's lap. They each pulled him into a huge hug before allowing him to sit back down. At the same time, Fred, Charlie, and George all noticed that Tina had flinched. They knew she was remembering her own childhood. They pulled her into a big group cuddle and stayed that way.

**"...Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor."**

"Of course her won," Harry muttered, "He is four times my size."

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Now why would we want to do that?" Lucius sneered.

**"... we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

At that the adults lost it. Harry looked at them really confused wondering why they were so worked up. Remus noticed the look. "Trying to stamp out magic is really dangerous. If you are lucky you retain your magic. If not you could lose control of it completely and become very dangerous. Otherwise you lose your magic. Basically you cut yourself from your core and it kills you. We are lucky you are still alive." Harry turned pale at that and looked at Tina. They shared a look of understanding and disgust. _Dumbledore._

**"...he visited Harry in his cupboard."**

"He fit?" Ron asked in wonder and a bit of horror.

"No, just his head," Harry answered.

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"No it wasn't it had his cupboard on it." yelled Hermione. Harry sniggered and she glared at him.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

Hermione blushed understanding why he sniggered.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders**

Ron shuddered and the twins laughed at him.

**"...we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"HE HAD A SECOND BEDROOM WHILE YOU WERE IN A CUPBOARD! HORRIBLE, NASTY, NO GOOD PEOPLE!" Molly and Sirius screamed.

**"...****I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out..."**

"Horrible child," the women muttered looking absolutely disgusted.

**Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Tina and Severus looked at him understanding why he felt like that.

**"There's another one! Mr. H. Potter, the Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"Why would he do that if he wanted to read it?" Diandre and Eamon asked.

"Cause he is extremely stupid." Harry answered.

**"...Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind."**

"Practicing for the troll Harry," Ron sniggered. Harry just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Troll, what troll?" Sirius demanded. Harry blushed and looked away.

"You will see," was all he would say.

**And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Oh no, not one of your plans," Hermione and Ron moaned as Harry glared at them.

"What's wrong with his plans?" Sirius asked.

"They never go the way they should. He is brilliant thinking on his feet but planning is not his forte." They answered.

Sirius sniggered, "It was the same with your father. His plans were the ones that always got us caught. It was Remus's plans that we got away with."

McGonagall gasped looking betrayed. "I thought you were the good one Mr. Lupin."

"Only compared to who I hung out with, compared to others, nope not really."

**"Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!"**

"Please let it be your uncle," all of the pranksters prayed.

**"****Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face." **

Everyone cheered then sobered. How much trouble would Harry be in.

**"Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot."**

"Not going to work." The children said.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon,**

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco mumbled.

**"He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises."**

"That's it, he's lost it." Yelled Alger and the twins in fear.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement."**

"Only the entire Wizarding World." The children yelled. Harry looked really confused.

"Did people actually write to me?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

"Then why did I never get any?" Harry asked.

Tina scowled, "My guess is Dumbledore put up a mail barrier to reroute your mail so you wouldn't get it. You should check at Gringotts after this is all over." Harry nodded then turned back to Remus.

**"...but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one."**

Hermione laughed at him. He blushed, "Seeker instincts."

**"Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall." **

Sirius and Remus growled again.

**"He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue."**

"Why dangerous? I feel like it would be more ridiculous," Garron asked. Harry shrugged.

**"Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this."**

"Completely mental," Charlie muttered.

**"They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day." **

"That's not breakfast," Molly yelled furiously.

**"The woman stared."**

"DO something," Hermione yelled.

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"**

"Daddy has been mad for a long time," Tina snarked.

**"...Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday."**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! The children called. Harry just shook his head.

**"...a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks."**

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. They were going to spoil him rotten on his birthday. Lots and lots of presents. Sirius pulled Harry even closer into himself.

**"Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there."**

"That doesn't sound safe at all," muttered McGonagall.

**"Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas."**

"That is not food," Molly said horrified. She went and grabbed a cookie and passed it to Harry.

**"Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all."**

"So pessimistic," Theo teased.

**"Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket."**

"That's it," Sirius said, "As soon as this is over we are going to St. Mungo's. You are going to get looked at and we are going to have a report written up and filed to get rid of your relatives."

**"...wondering where the letter writer was now."**

"I was in my office worrying about you." McGonagall said.

**He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"Not sure if that is pessimism or optimism," muttered Daric.

**"...when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow."**

"Nice idea," praised Severus.

**"...maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him..."**

"Do it, do it," said the pranksters.

**BOOM.**

Everyone jumped at how loud Remus was.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"And that is the end of that chapter." Remus said.

Molly nodded, "One more chapter then we will have lunch."

McGonagall came over to Harry and gave him a hug. "You will never have to go back there if I have anything to say about it." Harry nodded and smiled at her.


	5. Authors note

Authors note

I have reason to believe that my story may be taken down. If it is I will be permanently moving to my name is the same on both websites. I apologize for all the people are enjoying my story. If it does happen I will most likely take down my other story as well. I want to thank all of you that like my stories.

emgoalie


End file.
